


Paper Stars

by corporal_levi



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-12
Updated: 2015-01-12
Packaged: 2018-03-07 06:48:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3165335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/corporal_levi/pseuds/corporal_levi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Modern AU where Marco works in a coffee shop, and Jean is an asshole but Marco loves him anyways. </p>
<p>Marco knows that if he makes 2,000 origami paper stars, one of his wishes will come true. Jean finds out about Marco's habit and tries to make 2,000 before him. But will he make it in time?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Paper Stars

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! I haven't written a JeanMarco fic in a really long time. Nor have I posted them anywhere, so I wasn't so sure about posting this one. This is short because it's only an introduction, but I hope that you like it anyways! I dedicate this to my baes dramati-cat and 0bsidianskye on tumblr.

Staying up until 5 A.M. isn’t exactly ideal when you have to be at work by 7. However, this didn’t stop Marco. Not one bit. It’s not like he could help it though, he would always get caught up in making tiny origami paper stars. His mother had told him that if he could make 2,000 of them, one of his wishes would come true. Somewhere deep in his mind he knew that it was silly, that these tiny pieces of paper wouldn’t actually grant his wish, but it doesn’t hurt to try right?

“1,790.” He said as he dropped the star into a jar. “I wonder how much longer it’s going to take me.” He sighed as he got up from his place on the floor. Looking at the clock his eyes widened a bit. “5:00…Well I guess I should just stay up then. Don’t want to oversleep. Again.” He decided that he should take a quick shower and eat some breakfast. Maybe even watch a rerun of The Golden Girls before he had to leave. It was his guilty pleasure. Tell no one.

After he was done watching Betty White terrorize his television, he checked the clock once more. “6:30. I should probably get going. Don’t want Hanji to be upset.” Making his way out of his apartment, he checked his phone. No messages of course. Hardly anyone ever talked to him. If they did, it was because they needed something done at work.

It wasn’t a very long walk towards the coffee shop he worked at, Wall Sina, one of the most popular little places in town. Walking through the front door and grabbing his apron off of the hook, he made his way to the back room. “Hello?” He called out. “Hanji? Are you here? Is anyone here?!”

“Oh! Marco! Right on time!” Hanji called from behind a shelf.

“What are you- never mind I don’t really want to know.” Marco laughed quietly. He heard the little bell above the door ring, meaning that it was time for the morning rush. Taking his place behind the counter, he put a big smile on his face. “Good morning! Welcome to Wall Sina! What can I get for you?”

The stranger scoffed, “Good morning. Yeah whatever.”

_‘Geez…I know it’s early but that’s no reason to be so mean.’_ Marco thought. Shaking off the bad vibes he smiled again. “What can I get for you?”

“Just a black coffee. Large. To go.”

“Alright, I’ll get that for you.” Marco watched the stranger pull out his wallet as he prepared his coffee. _‘He may have been rude, but he’s still cute…’_ Suddenly he felt something really really really hot on his fingers. “Ouch!” He placed the cup on the bar and desperately tried to clean up the spilled drink before the guy noticed. He did though. And he looked at Marco as if he were an idiot.

“You okay.” It wasn't really a question, more like “I’m only asking you this so I don’t seem like a douchebag” type of thing.

Marco could feel the heat rise to his cheeks. “Yeah, I just got distracted…” _‘By your attractive face.’_

“You going to give me that?” He pointed at the cup still in Marco’s hand.

“Huh? Oh! Sorry…” The stranger nodded his thanks as he handed over his debit card to pay. Taking it in between his fingers, Marco noticed the name. _Jean Kirschtein_. “Jean. That’s a nice name!”

“Um…Thanks Marco.”

“How did you know my name was Marco?” He questioned as he handed the other male his card and receipt.

Jean raised an eyebrow. “Your name tag.” With these words he grabbed his cup and was already making his way out of the door.

Marco slammed his hand on his face. “I’m an idiot.”

“I didn’t want to tell you, but yes. Yes you are.” Hanji wrapped their arm around his shoulders. “Who was that? Do you love him? Does he love you?”

Marco could feel the blush on his face get worse. “Hanji no! I don’t know who he is. I only just met him. No I do not love him. No he doesn’t love me. In fact, I’m pretty sure he thinks I’m an idiot.”

Hanji pursed their lips. “Welp! Maybe if he comes back you can change his mind.”

Marco nodded in agreement. “Yeah. Maybe.”

“Then you two will fall in love!”

“Hanji no!”


End file.
